


15岁GV梗

by fantasy_cp



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_cp/pseuds/fantasy_cp





	15岁GV梗

先不管为什么，反正阿花15岁谎报年龄去拍了片，搭档是狐媚，因为是第一次，就说好了只拍自慰和口交，但是阿花还是有点紧张，狐媚就和导演商量着只留他们两个人，不拍全套没什么问题，然后去安抚阿花，表示就他们两个，让阿花就当是做给他一个人看的

阿花半躺在椅子上，上半身没脱，脱了裤子已经半勃起了，狐媚就吹了个口哨，阿花一下子脸就红了，然后在那给自己撸，因为镜头在就有点不自在，没有完全勃起，更不要说射出来，狐媚在那说阿花这样别说上他，就是口交他都不愿意让阿花做，然后教阿花，让阿花把腿张大点，慢慢来，要他把龟头完整的露出来，阿花就把龟头剥出来让狐媚拍，一想到镜头就对焦在自己的阴茎上，狐媚还在那说他的颜色可爱，阿花就完全硬起来了，狐媚还在那说让阿花不要太快射，说他隔着t恤都能看到阿花么乳头立起来了，让阿花别害羞，阿花就把衣服拉起来，狐媚表示就只是这样？问阿花知不知道自己会怎么碰他的乳头，阿花就那摇头，狐媚就说自己会舔他，吸他，直到他连乳晕都肿起来，他的乳头会敏感得穿不上衣服，只要狐媚轻轻一捏阿花就会舒服得发抖，阿花被他说得眼睛都红了，咬着衣服在那自己捏，狐媚还在那教阿花怎么玩，阿花一边摇头一边又不自觉地照着狐媚说的去做，狐媚在那夸他好孩子，说自己等会就塞满他，还解开裤子给阿花看他已经有点硬了的阴茎，阿花整个人不自觉地抖了一下，后穴在那缩，在撸的手就顺着摸下去在穴口又按又揉的，狐媚还继续逗他，说自己只会操他的嘴，然后阿花后面就会饥渴上一整天，但是不会有人插进去的，直到阿花用手指把自己操开了，下身湿漉漉地来找他，阿花被他说得都烧起来了，真的放了一个手指进去扩张，可是狐媚叫停，说今天没人插他，让他先射出来，阿花就只好把手拿出来去撸，但是后面已经有感觉了，高潮的时候觉得自己完全不够，眼睛红红地看着狐媚，狐媚还让他和镜头打招呼，阿花就一脸要哭地表情说了自己的全名

狐媚就夸他是好孩子，然后自己走到镜头前面让阿花给他口交，阿花其实挺紧张的，拉狐媚裤子都没一下子拉下来，狐媚自己脱了把阴茎放到阿花面前，气味，尺寸，温度都让阿花有点缩了，很小声有点哭腔地和狐媚说他之前从没做过，狐媚就用龟头蹭阿花的嘴唇，说很简单，阿花得他全舔湿了，然后含进去，把他吸出来，看阿花喜欢是射在嘴里还是阿花的漂亮脸蛋上，阿花脸滚烫滚烫的，有点哆嗦地张开嘴伸舌头出来去舔，嘴里鼻腔里都是狐媚的味道，开始不是很习惯，适应了之后连耳朵都开始发烫，不用狐媚说就开始含进去，又不敢吞很深，就做得很慢，狐媚也很有耐心，教他怎么舔怎么吸，摸着他发烫的耳朵说他有天赋，说自己操过的嘴里阿花是最棒的，问阿花想不想变得更棒一点，阿花大概知道狐媚要做什么，其实有点想拒绝的，毕竟没有完全做好心理准备，但是狐媚就一边慢慢在他嘴里插，每次都插深一点，一边从耳朵脖子摸到肩膀胸口，然后捏他的乳头，阿花就觉得自己好像着魔了一样，含着狐媚的阴茎看着狐媚点了点头，狐媚让他长大嘴，舌头伸来一点，阴茎抽出来沾着阿花的口水，龟头在他舌头嘴唇上蹭，说阿花太紧张了，要放松，像他刚才用手指操自己的时候一样放松，然后扶着阿花的头直接操进去了做了一个深喉，阿花眼泪都出来了，狐媚帮他抹了一下，继续在那操他的嘴，还让阿花不要慌，说阿花嘴里很舒服，叫阿花不要忘记刚才学会的，阿花这时候已经适应很多了，就乖乖地在那动舌头和吸，他觉得这样不太对，但是又觉得不听狐媚的更不知道该怎么办，甚至开始主动给狐媚做深喉，狐媚就在那一直夸他，说他表情很可爱，说他的嘴和自己阴茎很合适，问他是不是很喜欢自己的阴茎，阿花知道自己可以不回应的，但不自觉地点了头，狐媚还在那捏他的乳头，半开玩笑地说他的乳晕都肿起来了，阿花更加卖力地做口交，感觉到自己后穴一缩一缩的，狐媚看他那种要哭不哭的样子觉得特别糟糕，说阿花最好收敛一点，这种样子太容易让人想把他玩坏了，但是阿花那会连脑子里都是烧的，超主动地把狐媚含得很深，胸口还往他手里送，狐媚觉得这特么太有天赋了，在射之前赶紧抽出来，阿花还半张着嘴有点不知所措，狐媚就射他脸上了，精液从睫毛脸颊嘴唇上往下滑，阿花还舔了一点吞下去，意识到自己干了之后从耳根红到胸口

本来到这里就拍完了，两个人做完清理就结束了，但是狐媚就搂着阿花说阿花又硬 了，自己帮他撸出来，阿花都来不及反对就被狐媚握住开始撸，狐媚让阿花面对镜头跨着坐在他腿上，阿花意识到摄像机没关想躲，但是狐媚技术很好，阿花腰上根本提不起力气，就只好一边说把摄像机关了，一边往狐媚怀里躲，狐媚就在那舔着他脖子哄他，说不会拍到脸的，说阿花也想快点射出来吧，阿花就抬腰去蹭狐媚的手，其实狐媚根本没想让他那么快射，几次看阿花想射了都会放慢节奏，阿花被他搞得整个人软得没力气，又特别燥热，很想射精又总觉得差一点，有点委屈地去叫狐媚的名字，说快点让他射，狐媚就在那逗他说他还没射就流了很多出来，弄得自己手上都是的，还特意给阿花看，然后顺着阴囊摸下去表示连阿花的穴口都湿了，手指一直在穴口蹭，阿花控制不住地在那缩，狐媚就一边蹭一边问阿花想不想让他把手指放进去，阿花有点慌了，这种完全不在他的计划内，边说不要边想自己撸出来，但是狐媚的手指就一直在他穴口打转，阿花根本没办法集中精神，而且狐媚还诱拐他说给他一个超棒的高潮，比他之前十六年所经历的任何高潮都要好，还说除非阿花要求的，不然绝对不会上他，阿花自己一下子又撸不出来，被狐媚半蒙半骗着答应了，狐媚就插进去了，说阿花身体里又热又柔软，阿花一想到还在拍，羞耻得一塌糊涂，让狐媚快点给他高潮，狐媚就用两根手指在那操他，在前列腺那又揉又按，阿花之前从来没有这种经验，又刺激又舒服得忍不住叫出声了，而且一直在狐媚怀里蹭，然后把狐媚蹭硬了，阴茎贴着他的后腰和臀缝，狐媚一边给了他一次前列腺高潮，一边让阿花放心，阿花不要求自己不会上阿花的，不过阿花那会在高潮根本没听进去狐媚在说什么，快感太强烈了阿花一时间都失神了，但是狐媚根本没抽出来了，而是在反复地给他小高潮，还问阿花是不是感觉很好，阿花脑子里跟一团浆糊一样，只是舒服地在那呻吟根本说不出话来，等稍微清醒一点就在那用发抖的声音说可以了，让狐媚拿出来，狐媚就故意把他操到高潮边缘了再拿出来，阿花怎么给自己撸射出来都觉得不满足，之前高潮的感觉还一直留在身体里，急得都开始哭了，和狐媚说给他高潮，狐媚就握着他的已经软下来的阴茎说阿花已经射了，阿花就用屁股主动去蹭狐媚，说要刚才的那种，要狐媚给他的那种，狐媚硬着卡在阿花臀缝里蹭，要阿花说清楚要什么，阿花觉得自己说了就彻底完蛋了，但还是哭着说了要狐媚插进来，狐媚还使坏问阿花要手指么，阿花就不得不说要狐媚的阴茎插进来，让狐媚用阴茎给他高潮，狐媚就把他抱起来一点一下就插到底了，阿花直接被插高潮了，又射了一点出来，后面把狐媚咬得很紧，狐媚亲亲他的脸颊，表示阿花的后面很欢迎自己插进去，然后开始操他

然后狐媚操他的方式超恶劣，每下都顶阿花最敏感的位置，阿花本身就还没从上一次高潮里缓过来，快感再一波一波涌进脑子里，阿花已经完全舒服过头了，根本承受不住那种快感，感觉自己要坏掉了，哭着喊停，说自己感觉很奇怪，狐媚没停下来，只是放慢了一点速度，对于阿花来说根本没什么差别，又哭着高潮了一次，已经完全射不出来了，狐媚还在那问他，后面的高潮是不是比前面舒服得多，阿花一个劲说不是，但是哭得抽抽搭搭地完全没有说服力，狐媚就说后面的高潮当然棒多了，不然阿花不会一直咬着他不放，而且只要阿花还在被操，就会这样一直爽下去，不管操阿花的是自己还是电动玩具，就算阿花已经完全射不出来了，也会感受到不间断的高潮，还故意摸了摸阿花已经完全软下去的阴茎，阿花听他那么说反而把他绞得更紧，一边喊着不要一边舒服得脚趾头都蜷起来了，狐媚就停下来，龟头顶在前列腺的位置不动，也不让阿花乱动，问阿花确定不要么，说摄影机还开着，他们可以把片子拿出来看，阿花用怎么样一张高潮的脸说不要，阿花的后面现在正怎么样含着他的阴茎，还把阿花的腿分开说让摄影机可以拍得更清楚，然后说阿花确定不要的话今天就这样结束了，阿花就只好说想要狐媚继续操他，狐媚就说那阿花再说拒绝的话他也不会再停了，阿花整个人都被操软了，哭得一噎一噎的，下半身都觉得要没知觉了但是还是会被操到高潮，大腿根抽得特别厉害，狐媚捏着他的下巴和他接吻，阿花哭得特别可爱，说自己坏掉了，狐媚就一直安抚地吻他，说他很棒，是自己见过最好的那个，说自己会让他一直舒服下去的，阿花就哭着噎着说不要，但又抵挡不了高潮的快感，就和狐媚说让狐媚快射出来，狐媚表示射里面也可以？阿花那会已经顾不上了，喊着要狐媚射在里面，两个人一起高潮了，狐媚抽出来之后阿花还在时不时发颤，做清理阿花已经没力气了，狐媚问他能不能自己把精液弄出来的时候，阿花一边超羞耻一边又主动把腿打开，狐媚就趁着清理的机会又让阿花爽了一次，然后抱着阿花亲亲他，说他们以后会是好搭档的


End file.
